<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken Identity by verus_caelum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706819">Mistaken Identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum'>verus_caelum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amenadiel is mentioned in passing, Ella somehow believes it is so impossible for Lucifer to have a twin, Ella still thinks he is, Gen, Humor, Lucifer is still not a method actor, Michael is so confused, Trixie knows all and we love her, angels don't understand humans, guest starring Dan Espinoza, my own Michael so ignore 5A Michael, so her obvious conclusion is that it's another role, yeah the Sword of God wears t-shirts and jeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael comes to Earth looking for Lucifer, he runs into a certain forensic scientist who – instead of believing that he is Lucifer’s twin – claims he’s actually just Lucifer practicing another role. That he’s a method actor – <em>what does that even mean?</em> As if these humans weren’t confusing enough!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistaken Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May have gone a bit overboard on this one but I couldn't help the ridiculous situation that would arise if Ella was really set on sticking to her "method actor" conclusion and then met Michael - without knowing Lucifer even had a twin. (Cause seriously how has that never come up?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the so-called “precinct”, Michael could not see the appeal at all. For one, it was loud and crowded. There were so many humans filling the room, going in all directions trying to accomplish Father knows what. He had never understood Lucifer’s liking for humanity – even Amenadiel had recently found himself among humans more often. Michael had never disliked humanity, but he had never found anything quite so special about them either. If anything, humans just left him confused, so he tended to stay away.</p><p>Yet, now he found himself in the middle of this chaos – which was apparently just a typical weekday. He had finally come to Earth to discuss important matters with Sa-- Lucifer, who he had discovered spends most of his time in this strange place. Despite being twins, he never really understood his brother, and choosing to spend his time here, <em>working,</em> among the humans left him even more puzzled. </p><p>Michael pushed that matter aside and began scanning the precinct around him, trying to catch sight of his brother. None of the humans seemed to pay him any attention – it was probably for the best, Michael wasn’t exactly sure how to interact with them. Without any luck of spotting Lucifer, he started moving towards the center of the precinct where he nearly ran into a petite woman who had her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.</p><p>“Hey, bud! Eager to get somewhere, are we?” she said cheerily.</p><p>Michael had no idea who this woman was, or why she would recognize him, but he figured she must know something about Lucifer.</p><p>“Do you know where my brother is by any chance? I heard he spends a lot of his time here, for some reason,” he began, with a bit of uncertainty lacing his tone.</p><p>The woman appeared shocked as he began talking and he couldn’t figure out why. He did get the right place, didn’t he?</p><p>“Whoa what’s up with your accent dude? And your clothes – what is it, casual Friday?” Michael looked down at the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. <em>This is what humans wear, right?</em> Did he get it wrong?</p><p> Without waiting for an answer, the woman shook her head and continued, “Uh, if you’re looking for Amenadiel, then I haven’t seen him around.”<br/>
That part took him by surprise – sure he knew Amenadiel had been spending more time with humans, but he had a job as well? “Amenadiel works here too?” <em>Dear Dad, what is with this place?</em> “No, I’m looking for Lucifer actually.”</p><p>The woman now directed a skeptical glare towards him and asked, “Ummm, but aren’t <em>you</em> Lucifer?”</p><p>Well, Lucifer was his twin and all, but they weren’t <em>that</em> identical. Surely humans should be able to tell - they have to deal with identical twins all the time.</p><p>“No actually, I’m Michael – his twin.”</p><p>The woman shook her head. “Lucifer doesn’t have a twin, he definitely would have mentioned that before. Plus,” she pointed to Michael, “<em>you’re</em> Lucifer, even though you’re talking weird and dressed different - Unless…. Ohhhhh now I get it!” Realization was clearly dawning on the woman’s face, but Michael was still just as confused. It wasn’t exactly clear what conclusion she had arrived to.</p><p>“Get what, exactly?” Michael asked unsteadily.</p><p>“You must be working on another role! Wow, what happened, was being Lucifer not enough for you anymore - had to change things up? What’s your deal with celestial beings, anyway? But Michael being the twin to Lucifer – didn’t see that coming, it’s really clever!” She was talking rapidly now, clearly excited by the situation. But “role”? What was she talking about? And did she know what he was, he couldn’t imagine his brother actually telling everyone about celestials, right?</p><p>“I really don’t get what you mean. I am Michael, and I’m looking for Lucifer, my brother.”</p><p>The woman continued on anyway, seemingly not hearing his interjection. “And now you get to play two characters with them being identical twins and all – really cool, dude! Though after all these years, why stop being Lucifer? I mean it didn’t seem like the whole “Devil” thing was getting you any gigs – no offense – but you really nailed it for what it’s worth!”</p><p><em>Devil thing? So, she doesn’t believe Lucifer, then?</em> This conversation was getting quite confusing, and honestly he just wanted to simply find where his brother was.</p><p>“Seriously, I’m not Lucifer, I’m Michael.”</p><p>“<em>Of course you are!</em>” she emphasized with a wink. “No, I totally get it dude, new character, new role – guess you still won’t break character for anything, huh?”</p><p>“I’m really not playing any “characters”, but do you know where my brother actually is?”</p><p>Still not answering his question, the woman continued, “So how does that work? Like if you’re here being “Michael”, then where’s “Lucifer”?” She began making a gesture with her first two fingers on each hand – <em>air quotes?</em> He always found humans confusing, but this one was taking it to a whole new level. He was the celestial being here – surely, he should not be the one confused.</p><p>“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you - I thought you might know where he is.”</p><p>“Well I guess <em>you</em> would best know where he is so you might have to ask yourself that, bud. Though, I don’t see how you could ever meet if you don’t exist at the same time, unless you start switching back and forth really fast and I think that would get dizzying even for you! And surely that would cause some kind of paradox…”</p><p>Michael began zoning out as the woman continued rambling. First, she was talking about roles? Then acting? Now something about him not actually existing? And paradoxes? He wasn’t exactly sure what this human was talking about, perhaps he underestimated this task. It was appearing that finding his brother would be more difficult than he had anticipated. He was no longer grasping what she said but he continued nodding along anyway, wondering how long he would be caught in this chaotic conversation. He could surely use some divine intervention right now – something, <em>anything?</em></p><p>The woman’s voice came back into focus as she seemed to be trailing off in her conversation. “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to it! I’m sure you have so much work to do now, preparing for both roles!”</p><p>Michael only nodded awkwardly again, and the woman left in the other direction. He stared after her, several times more confused than when he had entered the precinct. Perhaps it would be a while before he actually found his brother. He shook his head and turned around, heading back towards the entrance of the building.</p><hr/><p>With his most recent case file in hand, Dan began to head over to Ella’s lab. Perhaps she had more details concerning the evidence which could help solve their case faster. It had been a tougher case than usual, but they had been making progress slowly and steadily. </p><p>On his way, he spotted Lucifer heading towards the entrance, seemingly in a hurry. <em>Isn’t he supposed to be with Chloe, working on the case?</em> Dan found that odd and decided to see what was up with the civilian consultant. Changing direction, he realized that something seemed different about Lucifer – was he wearing a <em>t-shirt and jeans?</em> Dan couldn’t remember him ever willingly wearing a t-shirt, perhaps except that time at Javier’s (though he insisted it was more of a loaner) and when Lucifer was pretending to be him (yeah, that’s still weird). Oh, and that day that shall not be mentioned – unfortunately, Lucifer had gotten two hundred neon t-shirts of the experience for the entire precinct, so he wouldn’t be living it down anytime soon.</p><p>It didn’t seem like Lucifer was paying him much attention as he approached him, so he called out to him. “Hey, what’s up man? I thought you were supposed to be out on a case with Chloe?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Lucifer just turned to stare at him, seemingly confused by the simple statement. Dan was about to ask what was wrong when finally the silence was broken and he asked, “Who are you?” And not only was he asking a ridiculous question, he was doing it in that <em>stupid accent</em> again too. Dan could clearly remember it from the bathhouse when they were going after Boris, yet another factor in his “Dans-formation” he figured.</p><p>Dan sighed - he never could catch a break with Lucifer could he? “Aw dude really? You’re gonna play that card? And you’re doing that accent again – I already told you we don’t sound like that, man.” He shook his head and decided to move past it – if Lucifer was going to mess with him (like always), there was nothing he could do but go along with it. </p><p>“Anyway, what’s with the outfit? I didn’t even know you owned a t-shirt,” Dan said with a laugh, as he lightly punched his arm in a joking manner. Lucifer didn’t react in the slightest however, and just looked down, staring at his hand strangely. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence as Dan slowly dropped his hand, confusion still on the other man’s face. </p><p>After another moment, Dan began to leave, and threw a goodbye over his shoulder as he brushed past Lucifer. “Uh… alright dude, I’ll catch ya later.” Thankfully, the other man didn’t question his sudden departure, and he could leave the awkward interaction behind him.</p><p><em>What was that about?</em> Lucifer’s normally pretty weird, but that was definitely different than normal. Dan just shook his head and continued back towards Ella’s lab. He turned back to see Lucifer leaving the precinct, and as he grabbed the door handle to the lab, muttered under his breath, “That dude is so weird.”</p><hr/><p>Adjusting his cufflinks, Lucifer walked down the stairs of the precinct and greeted everyone around him. He had some time to spare, so why not make his rounds around the precinct? Maybe drop by to see Miss Lopez, perhaps steal a pudding or two of Daniel’s? The possibilities were endless.</p><p>He glanced around to see Miss Lopez exiting her lab and stopping to wave as she caught sight of him. Lucifer closed the remaining distance and decided to engage in conversation with the perky forensic scientist.</p><p>Foregoing any further greeting, Ella observed his outfit and said, “Oh, you changed back into your suit! Does that mean you’re “Lucifer” now?” while putting emphasis on his name.</p><p>Lucifer tilted his head at her odd phrasing – <em>was he missing something here?</em> “I didn’t change clothes actually, this is what I was wearing earlier. Are you okay Miss Lopez?”</p><p>“Ah definitely back to being Lucifer, I gotta say your other accent is a bit weird to get used to,” Ella nodded as she responded.</p><p>Ella’s response only served to further confuse Lucifer – he really hadn’t the slightest clue as to what she was referring now. “Back? I’ve always been Lucifer. And other accent? What do you mean?”</p><p>Ella looked at him incredulously and exclaimed, “In your other role! I mean it’s smart to have all those physical distinctions between your characters – style, accent, good thinking!”</p><p>“What other role? And how many times do I have to tell you I’m not a <em>bloody</em> method actor?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>right!</em>” Ella emphasized with a snap of her fingers.  “If you’re in character then you wouldn’t even recognize your other role, how very <em>method</em> of you!” </p><p>Moving his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Lucifer tried to understand Miss Lopez’s explanation. “So, let me get this straight, you still think I’m a method actor and apparently I am somehow playing two roles now?” Humans and their ridiculous and convoluted explanations when he’s done nothing but give them the truth… honestly. <em>Twist themselves into pretzels, indeed.</em></p><p>Seemingly encouraged by his confusion, Ella began waving her hands excitedly. “No, I totally get it dude, if acknowledging your multiple roles messes with your whole method thing then far be it from me to disrupt that. Though, you must be getting really good if you’re trying two roles now!” Ella then nudged Lucifer in his side, giving him a playful smile.</p><p>Lucifer took a step back and gave her puzzled look. “I’m certain I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Of course not! Just like you <em>didn’t,</em>” Ella emphasized slowly, drawing out the word, “come in here earlier asking me about your brother.”</p><p>“You’re right, I didn’t,” Lucifer said even slower, slightly nodding along. <em>Wasn’t that fairly obvious by now? What exactly was Miss Lopez going on about?</em></p><p>At his confirmation, Ella’s face lit up in amazement. “Exactly! Wow I must say you’re good at keeping track of your roles here, you never even slip up!”</p><p>“There’s nothing to “slip up” on Miss Lopez. I’m just Lucifer.”</p><p>“Well <em>right now</em> you are, but is Lucifer sticking around for the rest of the day?” Ella’s amusement only grew the more she found herself emphasizing words.</p><p>“Right, why do you keep referring to me as if I’m not here? I have no clue where you got the idea that I’m somehow playing two different characters now, not that I was ever acting in the first place,” Lucifer stated with an exasperated sigh. <em>Why did humans insist on making this situation so difficult? He’s the Devil – period. That’s it. And he still wasn’t sure where Miss Lopez was getting this “two roles” business from…</em></p><p>“Well you came in here earlier and introduced yourself – or your other self really - so I think I got the idea from <em>you</em> actually,” Ella stated with glee, once again winking.</p><p>
  <em>As if this “method acting” situation wasn’t confusing enough to keep up on… he hadn’t even spoken to Miss Lopez earlier, had he?</em>
</p><p>“Well Miss Lopez, as lovely albeit confounding as this conversation has been, I think I’ll be on my way. Daniel isn’t going to annoy himself after all – actually, perhaps…” Lucifer trailed off and promptly shook off the thought.</p><p>“Alright bud – good luck with the new role!” Ella exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder and leaving him behind in a daze.</p><p>Lucifer watched after her, puzzled over the conversation they just shared. He had never encountered a human quite like Miss Lopez before. Delusions? Metaphors? Sure, that’s typically what humans used as an excuse when he told them he was the Devil. Method acting? He had to admit that was a new one on him – and the extent to which she carried it out. Lucifer shook himself of his thoughts and made his way over to the break room – it was time for a certain snack, perhaps belonging to Daniel, to go “missing”.</p><hr/><p>Well, it appeared that Lux had been a “bust” – as he’s heard humans say – since Lucifer was still nowhere to be found. Michael decided to head back to the precinct and wait for Lucifer to show up there, he was bound to return to his place of work. He looked towards the lab and once again saw the energetic woman he had spoken to earlier. As much as he wanted to avoid another baffling conversation, she <em>was</em> the only human he really knew. Perhaps if he just went along with it this time, he could get some answers.</p><p>Across the precinct, he saw a particularly small human at one of the desks – <em>a human spawn, here at the precinct?</em> Michael was completely unfamiliar with this species’ offspring, but he was fairly certain that they didn’t typically hang around police stations. Just as he was thinking he should avoid the child, she lifted her head and made direct eye contact with him, her face seeming to light in glee.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>She immediately jumped out of her chair, and began running directly towards him, screaming, “Luciferrrr!!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, what was this spawn doing?</em>
</p><p>The child had nearly reached him now, and was now spreading her arms out, prepared to tackle him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, please Father, no.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, she stopped abruptly and put her arms down, tilting her head quizzically. Then the child spoke, “You’re not Lucifer.”</p><p>Michael let out a huge breath of relief – both for avoiding the impending doom and for someone finally realizing he was in fact not his twin. He muttered under his breath, “Thank you, someone finally gets it.”</p><p>“Who are you?” the spawn inquired curiously. </p><p>“I’m Michael, Lucifer’s twin.”</p><p>Wonder washed over the child’s face as she said, “You’re Lucifer’s brother? So cool!!!”</p><p>Without even a pause, she continued to his surprise. “Are your wings white like Lucifer’s??”</p><p>Michael was a bit taken aback by that statement, clearly this spawn knew the truth about celestial matters. <em>Was that his brother’s doing? How many humans knew exactly?</em> Beyond that, the child seemed to be handling the knowledge exceedingly well. </p><p>Shaking his head and regaining his composure, he responded, “Ah well, no.”</p><p>“But you do have wings, right?” she then asked.</p><p>“Of course. I am an angel after all,” Michael coolly responded.</p><p>At that, the child started to bounce up and down, exclaiming, “Can I see? Can I see??”</p><p>Michael glanced around the precinct, hoping none of the other humans had caught the offspring’s outburst. Everyone else seemed to be unphased by a child shouting about angel wings in the middle of the precinct. He didn’t understand how she could talk about these matters so openly like this.</p><p>Sure that they hadn’t drawn attention, he turned back to the child. “I can’t exactly show you with all these people around.”</p><p>The spawn quickly dropped her smile and began to pout. With reluctance, she responded, “Ugh fine! … Lucifer never does either but he doesn’t know that I’ve seen his wings anyway!”</p><p>Surprised, Michael jerked back at that comment. <em>What exactly was his brother doing that people were just casually seeing his wings?</em></p><p>Leaning in, she quietly added, “And his cool face! But shhh don’t tell him – I don’t think he knows!”</p><p>
  <em>And his face? And the child was handling it this well? Perhaps he had underestimated humans.</em>
</p><p>She continued looking at him expectantly, apparently wanting an answer from him. “Fine, your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>Satisfied, the child leaned back, a wide smile overtaking her features. She seemed to ponder something for a second before adding, “How about I don’t tell anyone about you if you don’t tell Lucifer I’ve seen proof?” A mischievous glint gleamed across her eyes as she slyly added, “Deal?”</p><p>Michael laughed at that a bit. “Deals are really more of Lucifer’s thing.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her chest, looking towards him expectantly. <em>She wasn’t going to give up, was she?</em></p><p>Michael sighed and answered, “Alright, yes – deal.”</p><p>“Great! Pleasure doing business with you!” the child exclaimed as she pointedly turned around, returning to the desk she had previously occupied.</p><p>Michael watched as she skipped away and jumped back into the desk chair, finding himself impressed at how the young spawn had expertly handled celestial matters. Perhaps Michael was beginning to understand how Lucifer had come to spend so much time with humanity – he certainly found an interesting group of humans at the very least.</p><hr/><p>Ella leaned back from the microscope in front of her as she heard the door to her lab creak open. Turning back, she saw Lucifer – <em>wait, guess he’s “Michael” right now, judging by his clothes</em> – entering the lab hesitantly. She waved him in as he softly shut the door behind him and moved to the other side of the room to lean against the counter.</p><p>“Would it be permissible for me to wait here for Lucifer’s return?”</p><p><em>Huh, so he was still convinced he could somehow meet his other role – guess she couldn’t really argue that any further.</em> “Sure bud, though you might be waiting a while on that one,” Ella responded with a laugh.</p><p>Taking in his expression, he seemed confused once again, just like their earlier conversation. She had to admit, he was playing the whole “new character that gets confused at any mention of being a method actor” thing well, though she supposed he had enough experience being “Lucifer” and constantly denying anything method-related. </p><p>Though it made her wonder, <em>what was this guy’s actual name?</em> She figured it wasn’t Lucifer, but he had apparently legally changed his name to Lucifer Morningstar – <em>that’s some dedication right there.</em> But now if he was playing “Michael”, she couldn’t imagine him changing his name again – without conflicting with the Lucifer role anyway. Unless his role as Lucifer was more of a long-term gig, so he changed his name to match, and Michael is only a temporary thing. <em>Maybe he’s testing it out now before dedicating himself to it?</em> This is the first time she’s heard any mention of “Michael” now that she thinks about it.</p><p>Well, if anything, she was happy for him – he must enjoy this method thing if he’s so dedicated to it, and honestly it takes a lot of talent to do multiple characters like he’s trying out now. She knew not everyone was super supportive of him calling himself the Devil, and apparently now another archangel as well, but she was determined to encourage him. Perhaps, she could even learn more about this whole method business at the same time.</p><p>She directed her attention back to the samples under her microscope, content to keep up the casual conversation for now. “Okay, so tell me about “Michael” then.”</p><p>Michael paused for a moment before asking, “Uh, what do you want to know?”</p><p>Ella huffed a laugh at that, she was really going to have to lead this conversation if she wanted to learn anything. “Just tell me about your character, dude. Like you’re going for the archangel Michael, that Michael right?”</p><p>“Well, yes that’s who I am.” </p><p>“Exactly – wow, you got the hang of this real fast.” Though she supposed she really shouldn’t be surprised at this point.</p><p>She looked up to see Michael looking back at her, confusion flooding his features. “… Thanks?” he responded uncertainly.</p><p>Ella turned back and debated what to ask next, she was really going to have to work within his role for this one. “So, Heaven is like your home, right?”</p><p>“Yes – the Silver City, that’s where all angels live. Though I suppose Earth has become a more frequent destination for some as well.”</p><p>“And this is your first time on Earth, then?” She couldn’t believe she was really having this conversation, though with how wholeheartedly Lucifer, or Michael, embraced his role, she figured it was just easier to go along with it.</p><p>“Well not the first, but trips to Earth have certainly been quite rare for me.”</p><p>“What’s the Silver City like then?”</p><p>Michael paused a moment, seemingly pondering how to answer such a question. “Very different from Earth, it’s not exactly something I can explain in human terms,” he said finally.</p><p>“Hm yeah guess that makes sense.” She couldn’t really expect a direct answer anyway – he was just an actor after all. Though taking him at face value and asking questions had actually been pretty interesting – maybe she should start doing the same thing when he was “Lucifer” as well. The self-proclaimed Devil never failed to have a ridiculous, though usually inappropriate, story to share. </p><p>The opening of the door to the lab interrupted her thoughts, but she maintained her focus on this microscope. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call out a greeting. <em>No way, was he really…</em></p><p>“Hello, Miss Lopez – the Detective said you had some evidence for us?” she heard “Lucifer” call out to her.</p><p>Ella couldn’t help but laugh. “Changing roles mid-conversation, are we?” she asked slyly. She turned around, not exactly knowing what to expect now that he had changed roles, but certainly not what she had <em>actually</em> ended up seeing.</p><p>As she took in the situation before her, it seemed as if everyone around her had frozen as well. She felt her mouth drop open as she looked to her right to see Lucifer (<em>Lucifer?</em>) entering the lab, stopped mid-motion as he stared across the lab to look at Michael (<em>Michael??</em>). She looked to her left at Michael (<em>What??</em>) and back again to look at Lucifer (<em>How??</em>). <em>There were two of them?? How? – Wait, when Michael (not Lucifer) had said Lucifer was his twin, he really wasn’t kidding, huh?</em></p><p>
  <em>Identical twins – really? And Lucifer had never even said a word? Never a mention at all! That seems like a pretty big thing you should mention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like “Oh hey, I’m Ella Lopez – I have four brothers and grew up in Detroit” then “I’m Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil, fallen archangel, leader of the biblical Rebellion, ruler of Hell (et cetera, et cetera)” and oh yeah, I actually have a totally real twin brother – identical at that.</em>
</p><p>All this Devil talk and Hell talk, yada yada – but nope, never one mention of a twin! Ella was appalled, she thought she knew Lucifer pretty well by this point but apparently she had never even known he had an identical twin! What if his twin had ended up being evil and trying to take over Lucifer’s entire life? She should know about these things!</p><p>All at once, the silence was broken by three overlapping voices.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Michael?”</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p><em>Sam – who’s that?</em> Before Ella could ask what was happening, Lucifer interjected with a calm anger, “That’s <em>not</em> my name anymore.” She saw him clench his fists as he tried to maintain control over his temper.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry – Lucifer,” Michael quickly amended, and Lucifer’s anger seemed to quickly drain away at the correction.</p><p>With a wry laugh, Lucifer dropped his hand from the door handle and walked further into the room. “Brother – well, isn’t this quite the surprise? The Sword of God deciding to pay a visit to Earth? Can’t say I saw that one coming.”</p><p>
  <em>Sword of God? Wow, they both really take this celestial thing seriously.</em>
</p><p>“Guess the Silver City doesn’t need much defending these days,” Michael responded with an amused laugh.</p><p>“Touché,” Lucifer nodded, the tension effectively dissipated.</p><p>Shaking herself out of her stupor, Ella interjected nervously, “Okay, what’s happening here?”</p><p>“Oh, I apologize Miss Lopez – this would be my brother, Michael,” Lucifer answered casually.</p><p>“Um, you mean the twin you’ve never once mentioned up until now?”</p><p>Lucifer looked down to adjust his sleeves and fix his cufflinks. “Yes, that would be the one.”</p><p>“Seriously? And you don’t think that was something you should clue in your best friend Ella on?” she asked, raising her voice as she slapped his arm in mock outrage.</p><p>Lucifer was taken aback for a second, before regaining his composure. “You never asked,” he began with a shrug. “Besides, if I went through listing all my siblings, we would be here for quite literally an eternity.”</p><p>“He’s right you know, we do have quite a few siblings,” Michael added.</p><p>“Oh right – of course – for all your Devil talk, my first thought should have been asking about an identical twin,” Ella responded sarcastically, shaking her head.</p><p>Not picking up on her sarcasm, Lucifer continued, “Quite right. Well, now you know.”</p><p>“And am I supposed to believe he’s a method actor too?” Ella asked, pointing towards Michael, who was looking around as if she were referring to someone else.</p><p>“<em>Too?</em> Miss Lopez, I am not – and have never been – a method actor…”</p><p>“Right,” Ella muttered, interrupting Lucifer mid-sentence.</p><p>“…and neither is Michael. He really is the archangel Michael – surely you’ve heard of him?”</p><p>“Well, “archangel” or not, I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this, dude!”</p><p>“You humans sure have an odd way of handling knowledge of the divine,” Michael spoke up, directing everyone’s attention towards him. </p><p>Lucifer sighed as he said, “I’m all too aware of that one.” He continued on, almost muttering to himself, “You think they would believe me after I tell them day after day, but no luck.”</p><p>At that moment, the three of them looked towards the open door to see Dan approaching. He knocked on the frame of the lab and began saying, “Hey Ella, I got that—” before his eyes widened when he glanced up. Seemingly at a loss for words, Dan continued staring until finally he was able to speak again.</p><p>“There’s <em>two</em> of them??” he exclaimed, pointing at both Lucifer and Michael. Before anyone had a chance to explain, Dan shook his head and waved his arms. He immediately shouted, “Nope, I’m outta here!” before turning around and promptly leaving the lab. </p><p>The three stared after him, then looked towards each other, all giving a shrug at what had just taken place.</p><p>Michael broke the newly-formed silence by looking towards Lucifer and saying, “So, this human keeps calling me a “method actor” or something of that nature. What does that mean?”</p><p>Lucifer huffed out a laugh and waved off his brother’s concern. “Oh don’t worry, she does the same thing to me – not sure why her go-to is that everyone’s a method actor though.”</p><p><em>Here she had two identical brothers in front of her – one claiming to be the Devil and the other an archangel – but sure, she was the weird one in this situation.</em> Ella shook her head fondly, as weird as Lucifer was, she wouldn’t trade his “Lucifer-ness” for anything – he had somehow become a brother to her over the time she’s known him. And Michael might be even weirder – somehow even less aware of the so-called “human” customs – but a brother of Lucifer’s was a brother of hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>